Gundam Build Fighter: Battle of the Puella Magi
by GAT-X105VividPanzer
Summary: POST-REBELLION! In this new world, a new way of fighting has also emerged. Will this bring about changes and right what has been wrong?
1. New World

Homura looked around. Even after all that, it was hard to belive that this world was one she created.  
It was almost exactly like the one that came before it. Except for some details of course…  
Homura paused. _This wasn't here before._ She looked at the shop.

IORI MODELS

She looked inside. A young boy looked up from the counter. He was obviously bored. "Welcome to Iori Models," he said. "How may I help you?"  
Homura didn't answer immediately. She remembered back when she was a kid, she watched an episode of Gundam. In it, the soldiers were forcing local people to build a military base, separating fathers from their families in the process. But this white gundam saved the day, destroying the base and allowing the families to meet again. That gundam protected the people. From that day, Homura promised that she'd protect her friends, too, no matter what. _And look where that got me, _Homura thought.  
She looked for that specific gundam among the shelves.  
"Excuse me?" the boy had gotten up from his seat.  
"Hi, I'm Sei Iori. How may I help you?"  
Homura described the episode she watched, and told him the gundam she wanted.  
"Oh, you're talking about the Force Impulse Gundam!" Sei went to another shelf and came back carrying two boxes.  
"Here's the one you want," Sei said, giving her the blue box. Homura looked at the art. _Yes, this was the one._  
"And I guess you'll want this, too, " Sei said, showing her the other box. Written on the box was SWORD IMPULSE GUNDAM.  
"What for?" Homura asked.  
"You haven't watched SEED Destiny in a long time haven't you?" Sei said.  
"Well , no…"  
"In the middle of the series, ZAFT started Operation Angel Down, which is all about taking down the Freedom Gundam and the Archangel. Shinn Asuka, the pilot of the Impulse, was able to use the combing nature of his gundam to his advantage, overwhelming the Freedom, and he used the swords from the Sword Impulse to finish the Freedom off. I daresay, it was an amazing-"  
"Okay, I get it, " Homura said. "Hey, what's that used for?"  
Homura pointed to the machine at the side.  
"Oh, that! It's for Gunpla battle! You don't know what it is?"  
"Amuse me."

_  
Madoka and Sayaka were taking a walk.  
_I'm glad Sayaka is so friendly to me,_ Madoka thought. "Sayaka, thanks," Madoka said. "You've been so kind, I just moved in…"  
"Nah, that's alright!" Sayaka said. "Besides, I thought it might be nice to show you around. Perhaps tomorrow I can let you meet my friends!"  
Madoka smiled at the prospect.  
She turned and saw the shop, IORI MODELS.  
"Sayaka, what's that?"  
"Oh, it's for gunplay. It's real popular here in Japan. Why, it's not big in the States?"  
"I'm not sure… I think this show called Destiny was aired, and after that no more gundam."  
"Heh. Destiny wasn't really popular stateside huh… wait, who's that inside?"  
They entered the store. In the corner dedicated to Gunpla battle, Homura was inside. She was standing on one end of an octagonal table. On the other side was a red-haired boy.  
"Hey, it's Homura!" Madoka said.  
"Somehow I don't like that girl," Sayaka said.  
"I think you just misunderstand her," Madoka said. " What are they doing?"  
"Gunpla battle," Sayaka said. "Watch."

Homura placed her Gunpla, which she borrowed from Sei. Her purchases were in the table in the corner.  
~_please set your GP base.~  
~please set your gunpla~  
_Data on both player's Gunpla started being loaded.

_Builder: Sei Iori  
Fighter: Homura Akemi  
Unit: Gundam GPO1 FB_

_Builder: Sei Iori  
Fighter: Reiji  
Unit: Aile Strike Gundam_

_~beginning plavsky particle dispersal~  
~field: City~_

"I'll show you how it's done, newbie!" Reiji said, firing a barrage of shots from his beam rifle.  
Homura dodged, hiding behind buildings. She returned fire, but Reiji managed to block with his shield. Homura started firing on the run, trying to pin Reiji in a corner.  
"You're good," Reiji said.  
"You could say I had a lot of practice," Homura said.  
_After all, I'm used to fighting using a gun.  
_"In that case!" Reiji charged forward, the shield breaking after taking all the hits. Throwing away the gun, Reiji grabbed his sword and tried slashing at Homura.  
"Damn-"  
Homura was able to doge, using her unit's full vernier system. Afterwards she fired a couple of shots.  
"That's not gonna do you any good!" Reiji said. He dodged the shots, then went straight for the cockpit, impaling the gunpla.

_~battle ended. Winner: Reiji.~_

As Homura picked up her things, Reiji went to her. "That was a good fight," he said. "I hope we can fight again."  
Homura smiled. "Sure. I'll be ready."

_  
Meanwhile, while the fight was beginning Madoka suddenly paused. As the particles started dispersing, her eyes turned briefly gold, and pack the it's usual pink. It was enough though.  
_I remember now.  
_She held Sayaka's hand, allowing her power to flow through her friend.  
Sayaka suddenly flinched, and then looked at Madoka.  
"Madoka-"  
Madoka held her hand, signaling Sayaka to be quiet. Then she continued watching the battle.  
They were interrupted by the attendant, a blue haired boy.  
"I'm Sei Iori," he introduced himself. "How can I help you?"  
"I'd like to purchase a gunpla please," Madoka said. She picked one up from a nearby shelf. "This will do."

AUTHOR NOTE: This has got to be weirdest idea I have ever thought off. Expect shout-outs to previous gundam series. Honestly I have no idea what was going into my mind either when I wrote this...


	2. Training Match

MAMI's RESIDENCE  
Everyone was seated around the table, tea and cakes in front of them. Well, except Nagisa, whose plate was full of cheese.  
"So… what do you plan now, Madoka?" Mami asked over a cup of tea.  
"Yeah! So you rewrote the universe, and then Homura rewrote the universe. Puh-lease. Next time Sayaka'll rewrite it. Make sure I'm next!" Kyouko said.  
"Kyouko, this is a serious matter!" Sayaka said. "I say we attack, I'm ready, we all got our powers back-"  
"No, Sayaka," Madoka said.  
"What? Madoka, this is person who trapped you in her new universe."  
"Even so, she is still our friend," Madoka said. "I don't want to hurt her."  
"So, what do you propose, goddess?" Kyouko said with a smile.  
Madoka pulled something out from her bag. Sayaka recognized it… sort off.  
"Madoka that's-"  
"Yes," Madoka said. "It's a gunpla!"  
Standing on the table is a gunplay, predominantly white but colored in pink and red in some places.  
"But…it looks different from the art on the box," Sayaka said.  
"I customized it," Madoka said.  
"Meet my new gunpla, Sagitta Freedom Gundam."  
"So, what are we gonna do with this toy?" Kyouko asked, eying the gunpla suspiciously.  
"Easy. We're going to fight in the gunpla tournament that's going to take place next month!" Madoka said cheerfully with a smile.  
"Eh?" Sayaka said. "Madoka, you sure about this?"  
Madoka nodded. "When Homura was playing… I sensed the… old her. It's hard to explain. But I think, with this method, we can bring her back without having to harm her."  
The rest looked at her with disbelief. "Besides, it'll be fun! Come on guys…"  
"Aww, fine," Sayaka said. "Let's do it."  
"But are we assured that Homura is joining?" Kyouko asked.  
"Yes, I overheard the conversation she had earlier with the boy at the shop," Madoka said.  
A moment of silence followed.  
"Well…" Sayaka said.. "I guess I should go to that shop now. Come on Kyouko."  
"We're coming too," Mami said. "Come on Nagisa."  
Nagisa stood up, and handed Mami a small box.  
"Wait, what's that?" Sayaka asked.  
"Oh, this?" Mami asked. "It's my customized gunpla."

IORI MODELS  
"Hello, Sei," Mami said, opening the door.  
"Oh, Mami, Madoka!" Sei said, standing. "How did you like the gunpla you have purchased?"  
"They were wonderful," Mami said.  
"Sei, may we borrow your battle system for a while?" Madoka asked.  
"Of course. It's not everyday that someone visits the shop," Sei said, delighted. "How's the gunpla you bought?"  
"Oh, I got her here," Madoka said, grabbing the gunpla from it's box.  
"Wow, you customized it! Still, I think you should have waited for HGCE Freedom, I think they're going to release one soon, I mean Strike is getting one…"  
Madoka simple shook her head. "This will do."  
Mami and Madoka entered the room. "Watch closely, girls," Mami said. "This is gunpla battle!"

_Please set your GP base.  
Please set your gunpla._

_Builder: Mami Tomoe  
Nagisa Momoe  
Fighter: Mami Tomoe  
Unit: Gundam DX Finale_

_Builder: Madoka Kaname  
Fighter: Madoka Kaname  
Unit: Sagitta Freedom Gundam_

_Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal_

_Field: Desert_

_Battle Start_

"I won't hold back, Madoka!" Mami said, as her gunpla landed on the field. Although not much has changed from it's original look, the weapons have been modified to look like Mami's puella magi guns, and the shoulder compartments have been modified to contain beam ribbons as well. She immediately fired a shot from her rifle, prompting a dodge from Madoka.  
Madoka retaliated, firing from her rifle. Mami blocked the shot then, from a compartment in the gunpla's arm, released a Ribbon that roped the Freedom in at high speed. Mami had her sword drawn now, ready to impale Madoka's gunpla.  
But Madoka was ready, activating her thrusters and flying up, carrying Mami with her. Reluctantly, Mami cut the ribbon and activated her thrusters to steady her gunpla's descent.  
"Got you," Madoka said.  
The Freedom was already activating it's Himat cannons, all of them aimed at the DX. "Fire!"  
The beams hit the DX, obliterating it-into a bundle of yellow ribbon. Madoka frowned. She's seen this trick before-  
suddenly a shot came from behind her, and Madoka raised her shield just in time. She drew her sword, and Mami did the same, both fighters clashing swords at high speed, until both combatants had their swords pointed at each other's neck.  
"Well, I think we should leave it there, Madoka," Mami said.  
"You're right, we wouldn't want to damage them so bad," Madoka replied.

_Battle ended. Tie._

"Wow!" You both were good," Sayaka said.  
"Don't you think so, Kyouko-" Sayaka turned and only saw Nagisa beside her. "Hey, where's Kyouko?"  
"Over here!" Kyouko called out. They all followed her voice and saw her holding a box. It said ABYSS GUNDAM in the front.  
"I like this," Kyouko said. "But I think I'll just edit the colors a bit…"  
"Wow, that was fast!" Sayaka said. "In that case…"  
She picked up a nearby box that said 00 QAN[T].  
"This will be mine!"

_  
Madoka was standing outside the store. She has slipped outside unnoticed, while her friends were picking their own gunpla.  
"I know you're there, you know."  
Homura stepped out from the shadows.  
"Homura."  
"Madoka. So your memories have returned. And you took the courtesy of returning the other's memories as well."  
"Yes."  
"So, why not fight me? You know I can erase you from this universe in an instant."  
"Because you're my friend, Homura. I know you won't do that. Besides, I will bring you back… with Gunpla battle." She held up her custom gunpla.  
Homura flipped her hair. "You think this game will bring me back?"  
"Yes."  
Homura stared at her. "You're serious."  
"I sensed it when I was watching you fight… I can't explain it. But I can save you."  
"You haven't changed . Always looking for the peaceful way out. But let me tell you- I won't hand over this universe to you. And if you believe that this game will help you… then I won't make it easy for you."


	3. I'm gonna violate you!

WEEK BEFORE TOURNAMENT  
"Man, there's so many contestants!" Sayaka said, looking at the list of competitors.  
Kyouko was eating pocky again. "And what do you know, I'm up first."  
"Shouldn't you be practicing?"  
"Nah, I'm still waiting for the paint I applied to dry."  
"You said that _2 weeks ago!_ It should be dry by now, Kyouko!"  
"Aww fine, it is dry. I'm just feeling lazy."  
"You know, you might just regret not training."  
"Of course not! I'm ready as ever."  
Sayaka shrugged. "Your choice. Let's go eat someplace?"  
"Sure. It's a date! And you're paying."  
Sayaka blushed. "It is not a date! And I am not paying either, we split up the cost!"

DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT  
"Are you ready?" Mami asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be", Kyouko said.  
"Do your best, Kyouko!" Madoka said. "We'll be watching from the audience."  
"Fine," Kyouko said. "Watch me!"

Kyouko walked up to the battle system. "So, who's my opponent?"  
A blonde man with brown skin walked up. He was wearing a yellow coat, but with no shirt underneath. "My name's Zayan Gable! And let me tell you, I'm gonna violate you!"  
"Eeww. First fight I get is a weirdo. Well, let me tell you this, Zayan Gable." Kyouko looked at her opponent. "You're not going to violate me or anyone else."

_Please set your GP base.  
Please set your gunpla._

_Builder: Kyouko Sakura  
Fighter: Kyouko Sakura  
Unit: Rosso Abyss Gundam_

_Builder: Zayan Gable  
Fighter: Zayan Gable  
Unit:Hamrabi_

_Beginning Plavsky Particle Disperal_

_Field: Forest_

_Battle start  
_

Kyouko's gunpla landed. It was similar to the Abyss Gundam, only colored red, and it's spear was made similar to Kyouko's personal weapon .  
"I'm gonna violate you!"  
The Hamrabi immediately transformed into its mobile armor mode, firing it's onboard weaponry.  
Kyouko shielded herself, and retaliated with her own guns.  
_Damn, he's fast!_  
"I'm gonna violate you!" This time, he transformed and unsheathed his sword, trying to slash Kyouko's gunpla into two. Kyouko blocked with her spear.  
"My opponents in all the previous tournaments have been all women and children! You're making this easy on me!"  
"Not this time," Kyouko said. She jumped back, and extended her spear, using it as a whip in an attempt to slash at the Hamrabi. Gable laughed. "No one's gonna violate you, you say? Hahaha!"  
The Hamrabi transformed into it's MA mode and started unleashing a fury of melee attacks, attacking at all sides.  
"Damn!" Kyouko knew she was in trouble.

"I knew it, she's getting beat up! She should have practiced!"  
"Calm down, Sayaka," Mami said.  
"What! How can I calm down?"  
"Just watch," Mami said.

"Well, I didn't expect to use my ace this early," Kyouko said.  
"What ace!" Gable said, laughing. " All I see is me violating your gunpla!"  
"You see, there's a problem with your statement. That's not my gunpla."  
Gable stopped laughing. "What?!"  
Suddenly the Rosso Abyss showed up on top of the cliff. And on the Hamrabi's back. And behind the trees. And everywhere else…  
"What is this?"  
"Plavsky particles are a wonderful thing, if you know how to play with them," Kyouko said. "This is my specialty technique-Rosso Fantasma!"

"What is that?" Madoka asked. She had never seen Kyouko use that technique before.  
"It's one of her powers. She had it until… until all the unpleasantness happened," Mami said.  
"Wow… and she was able to replicate it with plavsky particles?" Sayaka asked.  
"Much like my ribbon trick with my match against Madoka. I used it before-on Homura."  
"Nice. I better play around with playsky particles too.."

"There's so many of you!" Gable said in shock.  
"Yes, now try to guess which is the real me."  
The Hamrabi immediately slashed at the one in front of it.  
"But I already told you that's not the one," Kyouko said with a smile.  
"Fine! Then I'll shoot all these!"  
The Hamrabi started firing wildly, but all of the shots hit thin air.  
"Where are you?"  
Suddenly the Hamrabi was stabbed at the back. "I'm right here," Kyouko said. "As far as I can see, I'm the one who violated you, Mr. Gable." The Hamrabi fell to it's knees and fell to the ground face first.

"That was a nice match, Kyouko," Mami said.  
"You did well," Madoka added.  
"Hehehe. I thought I was a goner!"  
"And you would have been, were it not for your ace," Sayaka said.  
"Aww cut it out! You're the next one aren't you? Bet you'll lose."  
"Let's not hope for that, Kyouko," Madoka said. "I need all the help I can get."  
"Yeah, yeah, sure goddess.."  
"I would prefer if you stop calling me that."  
"Aww come on, that's only a nickname!" Kyouko said gamely.

SECOND MATCH

Sayaka walked into the field, ready as ever. She held her gunpla in hand. Her opponent was wearing purple robes and was striking martial arts poses. "Greetings opponent! My name is Shuuji Kuroso, and I will be the one to beat you!" he said.  
"We'll see," Sayaka said.

_Please set your GP base  
Please set your gunpla_

_Builder: Sayaka Miki  
Fighter: Sayaka Miki  
Unit: 00 Qan[t] Seckendorff Custom_

_Builder: Shuuji Kuroso  
Fighter: Shuuji Kuroso  
Unit: Master Gundam & Fuun Saiki_

_Field: Highlands_

_Battle Start_

Author Note: The Highlands field is supposed to resemble the Guyana Highlands from G Gundam. 


End file.
